Kitsunes, Koumoris and Kyuuketsukis
by LadybugNixie
Summary: Chapter 3 Up. Kurama dreams about his past life and learns that Kuronue is still alive, but is that really a good thing, or is Kuronue working for Kane? R&R please. Flames welcome
1. Chapter 1: KANE!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, ideas or other things related to Yu Yu Hakusho. So don't sue me, you wouldn't get much anyway.

**A/N**: This is my first story, so please be kind with the reviews. I know it sounds a little childish and likely has a load of errors. I fully welcome flames, but please keep them on the kind side. If you don't like male/male parings, hit the back button now. This story contains mild language from Yusuke and Hiei and some OOCness (may be more than some). Please enjoy.

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**KANE!**_

Kurama Walked home in a daze, not really sure why he was in one. He just knew that lately he was always tired no matter no matter how much sleep he got. He always felt drained, dazed, and couldn't really think straight or …

"KURAMA!" shouted a familiar voice. The next thing the kitsune knew, he had been pulled backwards and was now staring up into the worried eyes of one of his closest friends.

"Hello Yusuke," the kitsune said, seeming completely unfazed by what had just happened. Despite how hard he tried, he was unable to hide his exhaustion from the black haired spirit detective.

"Kuama, are you okay. I never figured I'd have ta keep your ass from being run over." Yusuke was worried about his friend, it was unlike Kurama to not mind his surroundings, and he seemed so tired.

"I'm fine Yusuke. I was just a little distracted."

"Too distracted ta pay attention ta your surroundings? I ain't buying that from you. C'mon tell me what's up!"

"It's nothing. I promise." By now, both boys had stood up and dusted themselves off. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get home and do my …" He never finished the sentence. Instead, he collapsed into Yusuke's arms.

"KURAMA! HEY! WAKE UP! Damn it, I knew something was wrong." Yusuke lifted his friend, tossed him over his shoulder, and went home. He decided against taking the kitsune to his house, he doubted Shiori would like seeing her son like this.

When he got home, he put Kurama on the couch and went to get a bowl of water and washcloth to fight the fever he noticed the kitsune had. He paused at the sink for a moment. He was sure he felt something. After a few minuets of waiting and getting nothing, he went back to work. When he finished filling the bowl, he stopped again. This time, he knew he felt something and he also heard walking in the living room. Quietly and cautiously, he went towards the living room and peered in, relived to see that it was just the firey-eyed koorime.

"Hey Hiei. Don't wake Kurama. He obviously doesn't feel well," said Yusuke, not really expecting an answer from the demon, but unsurprised when he got one.

"Hn." It was the demon's usual response to everything. Hiei looked his redhead over. 'Wait! "My redhead"? Where the hell did that come from?' he thought.

As Yusuke walked in with the bowl and cloth, Kurama shifted and moaned. Slowly he opened is eyes, fighting back the urge to vomit. His head was throbbing and his vision was blurred. He sat up, against his better judgment, and instantly regretted it as everything around him began to spin.

"Ugh, my head," was all the kitsune could manage saying. Hiei put a comforting hand under Kurama's chin and forced the kitsune to look him in the eyes.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" He asked in an unusually worried voice while staring into emerald eyes. There was pain in them, great pain, and for a moment, Hiei thought he might drown in it. In an instant, the pain vanished for the kitsune's eyes. 'Damn it,' thought a frustrated Hiei. 'He's trying to hide his emotions.' "Kurama, what's wrong?" He repeated.

It's nothing. Well … nothing serious. I think I may be catching a cold." Responded the kitsune.

"Since when do colds make you forget ta mind your surroundings? I can see it causing you ta faint if it's bad enough," commented the spirit detective.

"What do you mean 'forget to mind your surroundings'?" questioned the koorime.

"It's nothing, Hiei," said Kurama, hoping that Yusuke would not explain.

"Nothing!" Shouted the detective. " I didn't know damn near getting ran over counted as nothing!"

Hiei's eyes widened at that, but no one said anything else and the room got eerily quiet. Suddenly Kurama tensed up, he sensed something that made him feel uneasy. Yusuke and Hiei noticed Kurama get tense and wondered what was wrong now.

"Whadaya sense?" Asked Yusuke. (ME: That translates to "What do you sense my dear friend?" but we all know Yusuke would never say something like that. LoL)

"**I** don't sense anything," said Hiei as he walked to the door. Kurama ran in front of him and blocked the koorime's way.

"WAIT HIEI!" He shouted. "If I'm right about what's out there, you **can't** open the door."

"And just what do you think is out there, kitsune?" Hiei questioned while thinking 'and why the hell do you look so scared?'

"Unless … unless I'm wrong … It's … but it can't be," responded the kitsune.

"WHO IS IT?" Shouted Yusuke.

" I believe it is … the bounty hunter that drove me out of Makai." As soon as the words were out of the kitsune's mouth, the door behind him exploded, sending him flying into the koorime. Before anyone could react, a man with gold eyes and waist length, raven hair walked into the house. Smirking, he watched as Kurama pushed himself off of his friend, the smirk becoming a grin as he saw the fear in the emerald eyes.

"Hello there, Kurama. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he said.

"K-Kane! Wh-What are you d-doing here?" asked a terrified kitsune.

"Kurama, who is this guy?" questioned the detective as Hiei drew his sword and prepared for battle.

"My name is Kane Rinchee. I know Kurama **very** well, don't I my little kitsune."

Kurama was now visibly shaking. Kane started walking toward Kurama only to stop as Hiei moved in front of the redhead.

"My, my. How sweet of you to try and protect him. Kurama, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this hybrid loves you. Still, I have no intention of hurting Kurama. I only wanted to let him know I'm back as is a certain kumori."

"K-Kuronue?" breathed the kitsune.

"Hmmm. Could be, but then … he's not the only kumori you know, is he? If you get curious enough, you'll come find me. Until then." He went to the door and stopped at it to look again at Kurama. "See you soon, love" he said and then was gone. Hiei darted out after him, leaving Kurama alone with the detective.

"Who was that guy?" asked Yusuke, "and why did he call you 'love'?"

"That … was Kane."

"So I gathered. Is he the bounty hunter you mentioned?'

"No."

"But you said that you sensed the bounty hunter."

"Well, I guess I was wrong!" Snapped Kurama.

"So … who is Kane and why did he call you 'love'?"

"Kane is … a difficult person to explain. He knew me back when I was Youko Kurama; before I came here. He's a vampire and one of Kuronue's enemies. About why he calls me love … I really don't know."

"Ookaaay. So … why are you scared of him?"

"Yusuke, he's a VAMPIRE. Kitsune's are naturally scared of them.

"Why?"

"Grrr! We just are, okay!"

"… Um … o-okay"

"I should probably call Shiori and tell her where I am, otherwise she'll worry herself sick."

"Why do you occasionally call her 'Shiori'? I mean, usually it's 'mother' this and 'mother' that."

"Yusuke, you've seen me angry before, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, unless you want that anger directed at **you**, stop asking stupid questions. I changed my mind, I won't call home; I'll just **go** home."

"Want me to …"

"NO YUSUKE!" I'm perfectly capable of walking home alone."

So, did you like? Did you hate? Please send me reviews and remember, flames are welcome and every review counts. Just hit the button down at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you think needs to be changed and/or what you think should happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: Kuronue?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. I own Book # 7, but not the characters, or story that comes with it.

**A/N**: Took me a while to update, especially since I've had this written since the day after I posted the first chapter. By the way, the title translates (according to to mean Foxes, Bats, and Vampires. Thanks to my reviewers, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the last.

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Kuronue?**_

Kurama left Yusuke's house feeling angry at Yusuke for asking so many questions and himself for lying. He, most unusually, didn't even notice the figure following him. Not really paying attention to his surroundings, he was home before he knew it. He opened the door and called out to his mother. It was only 9:50 so he figured she'd still be up.

"Mother, I'm home. Sorry I'm so late."

When there was no response, the kitsune began looking around the house for her, or for a note saying she had gone somewhere. He found nothing and began to get worried, something didn't feel right. He went upstairs hoping she had just gone to be early.

He opened her bedroom door and felt instantly sick. The smell that greeted him was of his mother's blood and someone else's. Who's, he could not place it; was both familiar, and unknown. Kurama felt his head spinning and thought that his heart would explode any minuet when he saw Shiori.

She was unconscious on the bed, strapped to the headboard and footboard, and had a lifeless look in her open eyes.

"She-she can't be dead." Murmured a shaken kitsune. Rage filled him, and then was replaced by fear and pain as he went over to his mother and undid the bids on her wrist and ankles. Lifting her limp body, he fought back tears as he wrapped a blanket around her.

"Mother?" He called as he gently shook her. Three times he called her, and three times was disappointed when he got no answer. His head was still spinning and his senses refused to tell him if she was alive. He reached a shaky hand out to check her pulse and was relieved and saddened when he found a weak one. Relieved because she was still alive, saddened because that must mean she was in terrible pain. Rage again consumed him, and this time, did not go away.

Suddenly she shifted and moaned.

"M-mother?" he said in surprise.

"Shu-shuiichi? Is that you?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, It's me mother. Wha-what happened? Who did this to you?" As he asked the questions he pulled her close to him, and again found himself fighting back tears.

"Shuiichi, you're alright, aren't you? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-no. Mother … please, tell me who did this to you. Did you see what he looked like?" He felt himself loose the battle with the tears as they made their way down his cheek.

"Shuiichi?" called Shiori in a slightly panicked voice.

"Shhh. It's okay, I'm here. I've got to call the hospital, but I'll be right back." Kurama got up and went down stairs to use the phone. He didn't want to leave her side but knew he had to if he was to get her help.

Calling the hospital was more difficult than he thought it would be. He had trouble remembering things like his home number, or his address, and trying to keep his voice steady was nearly impossible. He managed it though, somehow he gave them all the information they asked for and then he went upstairs to wait with his mother.

Seeing her again was just as painful as when he saw her the first time. He felt something inside him break as he held her and listed to her strained breathing. Suddenly, the only thing that matted was keeping her near him; he wouldn't let her be hurt again, and assured her of this many times.

The ambulance took a torturous ten minuets, which felt like an eternity, to arrive. The paramedics called out and Kurama answered them, and then heard them on the stairs.

'That's it,' he thought, 'Come to me. We'll see what happens if you try and take her from me.'

The first paramedic walked pulling a stretcher behind him. He went over to Kurama and reached out to grab Shiori so he could put her on the stretcher. He was quiet surprised when the red head only tightened his grip and growled.

"Get back!" said the kitsune viciously. "I won't let you hurt her. It's your only warning. Leave, or die."

The paramedic took a step back; he had dealt with similar things before. He held his hands in the air so Kurama could see that he was unarmed.

"Hey kid," He started in a gentle voice " My name is Matt. You have to let go of her so we can help."

Kurama only growled in response and pulled her even closer to him.

Shaking his head slightly, Matt went to the door and called downstairs, "hey Yamagi! Come here! I think this kid's in shock"

Another paramedic came into the room shortly after. He was slightly taller than Kurama and had long black hair and blue eyes that seemed somewhat familiar. He went over to Kurama, bent down in front of him, and spoke so softly, that Kurama was the only one who could hear him.

"Hey there Kurama. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you need to snap out of it. I know you want to help her, so why don't you let Matt take her downstairs and then we can get her to the hospital and get her fixed up." He spoke slowly and as he spoke, he took Shiori from Kurama's loosened grip. Something in the guys voice soothed the kitsune, who now felt numb.

Yamagi handed Shiori to Matt and told him to go ahead. Once Matt left the room, Yamagi turned his attention to the kitsune and addressed him again in that soft voice meant only for the red head's ears.

"Call up your friends; the spirit detectives. Stay at one of their places for a while. I'll handle things here. That woman, whatever she is that makes her so important to you, will be okay." His voice was commanding and soothing all at the same time.

Kurama did as he was told. He grabbed the phone out of Yamagi's hand, and let his fingers dial Yusuke's cell number. After a couple rings, the black haired detective picked up.

"Yusuke Urameshi. Who's this?"

"Yu-suke." Said Kurama in a breaking voice.

"Kurama? That you? Man, you sound like shit! What's up?"

"Yu-suke. Please. Can I … stay at your pl-place for a fe-few days? Please."

"Uh … Wh-Yeah. Kuwabara and me will be over in 10. Um, hang tight Kurama." Yusuke hung up and told Kuwabara where they were going. He was real worried about Kurama. First the kitsune had nearly been run over, then that Kane dude had shown up, now this. 'What the hell is going on' thought Yusuke as he ran with Kuwabara over to Kurama's house.

Kurama allowed Yamagi to help him to his room and get things packed, and then go outside to wait for the two detectives. The ambulance left when Yamagi said he would stay until some of Shuiichi's friends came to pick him up.

Yusuke and Kuwabara got there in 15 minuets and, once they had heard form Yamagi what had happened, wasted no time getting Kurama away from the house. Before they left they had received a stern warning from Yamagi that if they didn't take care of Shuiichi, he would track them down and make them pay. They promised to take care of the kitsune and left the for Yusuke's house. At the end of the street, Kurama took one final glance back, and found that Yamagi had disappeared.

The walk to Yusuke's house was a long and slow one. Neither of the detectives knew what to say to comfort their friend. He seemed so broken, so … lost. Several times Kurama stopped walking to look around. Each time he did, the detectives would let him look for a while, then one of them would gently grab him arm and pull him along until he was walking again.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, they reached Yusuke's house and was greeted by Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Hiei, and even Koenma. All of them seemed worried about Kurama; even Hiei did, if you knew what to look for. They all offered their apology to Kurama and tried to assure him everything would be okay. After they had all finished, the kitsune spoke in his normal, calm and steady voice.

"I thank you all for your concern, but why is every one acting like someone died. Mother was taken to the hospital and I was assured several times that she would be fine. So unless there's something you guys aren't telling me, I would appreciate it if you'd stop feeling sorry for me."

"Kurama," Hiei started, unsure of how to tell the kitsune the news. "Shiori … she …"

"What?" Snapped Kurama, feeling his chest tighten as panic gripped him.

"She died on the way to the hospital."

Kurama felt dizzy and sick again. He couldn't have heard right, she wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. He felt his legs give out and saw the floor swiftly approaching him. As he was about to hit it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist; they were familiar, strong arms.

"She's not dead." Said the voice of Yamagi. " Her heart did stop, but they were able to revive her. It's okay Kurama, she'll be fine, I just went to check on her and she's doing great." He turned his attention to the two detectives, his eyes glowing red "I thought I told you to take care of Kurama, not say things that would make him panic like this.

"But **we** didn't say it," argued the orange haired detective.

"Yeah" agreed Yusuke, "It was new to us too."

"Who are you!" Demanded Botan

"Me? I am Yamagi Nasaki, a paramedic. I'm rather worried about Kurama right now. He suffered quiet a shock earlier and I don't need you idiots making it worse."

"Yamagi, huh?" Said a skeptical Hiei. "Why do you keep calling him 'Kurama'; his name's Shuiichi.

"Hmm. I believe I heard **you** call him by that name."

"But you called him Shuiichi earlier," pointed out Kuwabara.

"You're not human." Said Koenma "You've masked yourself well and I can't tell what you are, but it's not human."

"Very good, Lord Koenma. Suffice it to say I'm an old friend of Kurama's. If you don't believe me, ask him. He'll tell you it's true."

"I-it is." Said Kurama in a broken voice " He's a f-friend, not an e-ene-my."

Everyone looked at the broken kitsune. He seemed so vulnerable right now and they all pitied him for it. Yamagi took the kitsune and set him down on the couch, looked him over one last time and as he stood said

"He'll be fine. He's still in a mild state of shock and needs some rest. What ever you do, **don't** bring up what happen. That will only make things worse on him. Yusuke, I leave him in your hands. What I said at his house still holds: don't you dare let anything hurt him, or I'll do twice as much damage to you." With a final glance and Hiei, he left the house.

Kurama watched him as he left. Something had caught the kitsune's eye; Yamagi was wearing a very familiar red pendant.

"Kuronue?" Breathed Kurama in a faint whisper, but no one heard him and soon, everyone went to bed.

So, what did you think. Did you notice something I didn't when I edited it? Was there something you didn't like? Do you have any questions?

Kurama: I do. Why do you feel it necessary to hurt me, me, and me?

Me: It's my way of saying I love you. More Kurama torture to come. Anyway, please let me know what you think should happen next. I was thinking a dream scene. Well just hit the 'review' button and give me your feedback. Flames welcomed. Till next time. Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Theif

**Disclaimer**: Is this torture really necessary? IT IS! Well in that case; I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters from it. I do own Kane and the plot seen here though.

**A/N**: Wow! It really took me a long time to update this. I got in trouble because of my grades in World History. Let's just say that isn't my strong point. I'm really sorry for the late update.

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Dream Theft**_

Youko Kurama walked through the forest, clutching a golden necklace in his hand. He had just finished a heist and was heading to the rendezvous point so he could deliver the treasure. Usually, Youko was not one to steal something for someone else, but this time, he decided to make an exception. He stopped in a clearing and watched as his partner followed him out of the forest.

"Remind me why we're doing this. What's in it for us?" questioned the demon.

"Heh. Heh. A lot of money and a new home. Relax Kuronue, we kinda need this job." Replied Youko.

"Yeah, but only because **you** burned down our old hideout; our home."

"Heh heh heh."

"Damn it! It's not funny Kurama. We've been living on the streets because of you."

"Settle down dear. I had to burn the hideout. Too many people knew where it was."

"That's because you bring too many sluts home with you. Grrrrrr. You really piss me off sometimes, you know that. Everyone thinks you're sooo smart. Hell, you burned all of our treasure along with the hideout."

"Yeah, maybe that wasn't the brightest idea."

"NOT THE BRIGHTEST IDEA! I THINK - "

"Shut up! I heard something."

Both demons made slight preparations for battle; one could never know what one might run into in the middle of the forest.

"Why was the rendezvous here?" Asked Kuronue.

"Because I couldn't get them to accept anything else." Replied the kitsune.

The two relaxed when a snake demon came out of the trees holding a large bag.

"You have the necklasssss?" It asked in a hiss.

"You got the money?" asked Youko, suddenly serious.

"It'ssss right here." The snake tossed the bag at Youko's feet and when Kuronue retrieved it, Youko tossed the necklace to the snake, which took it and left the clearing.

When it was gone, Youko turned to his companion.

"I know what we're stealing next." He said in a teasing voice.

"Kurama. … What is it?" asked a slightly annoyed koumori.

"It's a pretty mirror in a bamboo fore-"

"Arghhhh! Haven't I already told you that place gives me the creeps?"

The kitsune walked close to his friend, a slight glint in his eyes. Slowly, he put his arms around the koumori, locking his golden orbs with blue ones.

"Easy there Kuronue," he said in a purr-like voice, "It'll be okay, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you; my dear little koumori." Youko finished the discussion by pushing his lips against his lovers.

Kurama slowly blinked his emerald eyes open. Taking in his surroundings and realizing that he was in Yusuke's bed. He heard his three friends in the living room arguing over something and was pleased to note that he couldn't really make out what they were saying.

'They must be trying to keep quiet.' He thought. Then he thought about the dream he just had. 'I haven't drempt about that in a time.'

"I said I wouldn't let anything happen," he whispered as he whipped tears from his eyes, "Forgive me for lying."

After checking in the mirror to make sure he had no visible traces of tears, he left the room. When the three, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei saw him, their eyes filled with pity and concern for the kitsune and they all got quiet.

"Don't let me interrupt anything," Kurama said laughing slightly. "What were you three arguing about this time?"

"Simply put, we don't trust Yamagi," said Hiei, "He's a -"

"Koumori and a friend." Finished Kurama. He didn't like where this was heading.

"Is he the 'other koumori' Kane was talking about?" asked Yusuke.

"Actually … I think it was …"

"Who?" pushed Kuwabara

The kitsune gave his response in a barely audible whisper. "Kuronue"

The others heard the whispered response and froze, concern for their friend consuming them.

'Kurama, do you still have feelings for him?' thought Hiei. 'Wait! Why should I care?' " Kurama, you've said it yourself: Kuronue died." He said to stop his current train of thought.

"I-" Kurama felt his head spinning. "I don't know. Before Yamagi left, I'd swear I saw Kuronue's pendent." He noticed his vision blur and picked up the scent of blood; familiar blood; Kuronue's blood. His knees weakened and the floor began rushing at him.

'Damn it' he thought 'why am I so weak right now.'

He heard his friends gasp and felt strong arms wrap around him. He then heard Yamagi's voice whispering in his ear. "It's okay Kurama. Everything is okay." The voice said.

'His scent, his voice; everything looks, feels, and smells like Kuronue; but he died. I took him to the one place he didn't want to go, failed to protect him, and let him die.'

"Shhhh. It's alright. It's not your fault. You did everything you could. **I** should have been more careful, but none of that matters now. I'm back Kurama; I'm back and I'll protect you."

The reaction varied as people realized what was being said. Yusuke's eyes widened as he looked at the two. Kuwabara gasped in excited surprise. Hiei felt a tinge of anger, 'who does this guy think he is; holding Kurama like that'. Kurama froze, immobilized by his surprise. When he recovered from the shock, tears filled his eyes and he turned to embrace the lover he thought he lost.

"I thought you died Kuronue. I thought I lost you forever."

"I was injured, but a really unexpected thing happened. After I convinced you to leave, I resigned myself to death. Then he showed up and saved me."

"'He'?"

"You'd hate me for it."

"I could never hate you Kuronue. Just tell me who it was."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Man, now I'm getting curious," said Kuwabara, effectively voicing the way everyone felt.

"Can you think of no one Kurama; one who would be doing a most unusual thing by saving me?" Questioned Kuronue.

Kurama pushed himself away from the koumori, staring into the blue orbs he had missed so much.

"You're not acting like yourself," stated the kitsune. "Since when are you so evasive when answering my questions?"

"Since when are you so cautious?" countered the koumori.

"I was foolish once. This isn't the first time you've come back from the dead."

"'Not the first time'? What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Yusuke. "There was that time when the Neather World was trying to make a comeback and that one demon disguised himself as Kuronue and tried to screw with your memories."

"Yes. And it almost worked too. I almost believed that I had betrayed you and you were merely seeking vengeance. Not till the fool threw away your precious pendent, did I realize the truth." Mused the kitsune

"I didn't mean for my evasiveness to be taken so negatively," said Kuronue

"Tell me Kuronue, Who Saved You?" demanded Kurama

"… Kane. Kane saved my life that night."

The shock was obvious. Kurama, for the second time that night, froze up. 'Well,' he thought, 'this night is just full of surprises.'

"Kurama" snapped Hiei, drawing his sword. "Isn't Kane an enemy? I told you we couldn't trust Yamagi."

Kuronue growled as Hiei jumped at him. 'Shit! He's fast' thought the koumori as he dodged attack after attack.

"Damn it! Just because Kane saved my life, doesn't mean I'm an enemy! Kane is my enemy as well! His actions made no sense, but when you're on the verge of dying and someone is trying to save you, you really don't think to question them. I swear, I haven't seen Kane since that night!"

Hiei was ignoring every word that came out of the koumori's mouth. It was all lies, he had decided. And he was going to save Kurama from this deceitful beast. He jumped forward with the intent of spearing Kuronue with his sword. The outcome was far from what he had planned. Kurama, recognizing the fight pattern as one that only Kuronue knew, jumped in front of the blade, taking the hit to protect his lover.

'That was really smart.' Thought Kurama as he sank, unconscious, to the floor.

Hiei's eyes widened. 'Why did he block my attack?' Thought the stunned koorime.

Yusuke and Kuwabara swore in unison and ran to help their fallen friend, but it was Kane who lifted Kurama off the floor.

"That couldn't have possibly gone any better." He remarked as he turned to face Kuronue. "Thank you Kuronue, you performed wonderfully. Now, go to sleep my pet."

Upon hearing the word 'sleep' Kuronue dropped unconscious and disappeared with Kane and Kurama.

And I think I'll stop here. If I get some good reviews, I'll update really fast. It should be fast either way in comparison to how long it took me to update this time.

Kuronue: If you wouldn't procrastinate, you would get it posted sooner.

Me: Quiet you! You're unconscious.

Kurama: Stop being mean to me.

Me: NO! It's way too much fun. Don't worry though; Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei will join together in the next chapter and come to save you.

Hiei: I have to work with those two. Sorry Kurama, it might take a while to get to you. Well, Give Nixie some good reviews so I can get this over with. Later.


End file.
